


I Knew You Were Trouble

by iammisscullen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Ex-soldier!Bucky, Identity Porn, M/M, almost but not really???, there's a bit about Bucky's sensitivity to his arm loss, witch!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen/pseuds/iammisscullen
Summary: If only there was another way, he really wouldn’t be going up this path. All his life they’ve been warned about the evil that lives in the mountains, how they steals souls, how they bring nothing but misfortunes to those they encounter. He can still hear the village’s chant about it:There’s a darknessgathered on the mountains,one must avoid.They sell temporary fixesfor a hefty price:your soul.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	I Knew You Were Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii... So this is another writing prompt from [Somiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven) and I hope you like it. The challenge was: HEATHEN. 
> 
> As always, all remaining mistakes are mine. You know, the usual. :)

_some people are so  
deep. you fall into  
them and you never  
stop falling._

_**_

The sky is grim and it promises a harsh winter night. The breeze begins to blow a little harder, the temperature dropping by the minute. Bucky pulls his gloves higher, trying to cover as much as he can from the cold. He hastens his pace because he must return to the village before nightfall. He can’t leave Steve, his best friend, alone to fend for himself, especially now that the poor lad’s sick again. Winters have always been a difficult time for them both, and it doesn’t help that the old apothecary died last spring.

So, now, Bucky must take what meager coins they both have to see the infamous witch up in the mountain to provide Steve proper medicine. He doesn’t like asking someone like the mage for help, but he doesn’t have any choice; given that the next town is two days by foot, and the old medicine that Steve had from the dead chemist were no longer working.

Thus, the devil it is.

If only there was another way, he really wouldn’t be going up this path. All his life they’ve been warned about the evil that lives in the mountains, how they steals souls, how they bring nothing but misfortunes to those they encounter. He can still hear the village’s chant about it:

_There’s a darkness_

_gathered on the mountains,_

_one must avoid._

_They sell temporary fixes_

_for a hefty price:_

_your soul._

But what choice does Bucky have? He’d rather risk his soul than watch Steve slowly succumb to death. Besides, he’s always been quite the disbeliever himself. His mother did tell him to believe none of what you’ve heard and only half of what you see. And his mother had been a bright woman, so there’s that.

There’s still a few kilometres left of the journey, and half of him is excited to see this so-called evil sorcerer, and half scared of what he might discover up in the mountains.

‘Fucking fuck,’ someone screams, startling Bucky. ‘Shit!’ And another series of colourful cursing follows.

‘Who’s there?’ Bucky asks, going off path as he follows the voice of the distressed person. ‘Do you need help?’ He hears a loud frustrated groan followed by a nearby explosion.

Any normal man should have turned the other way because such thing could only mean trouble. But Bucky’s been raised properly by his Ma, and he can never not aid someone who is in need of help. He got that last bit from Steve, his sickly but heroic best friend.

He’s no knight, but he’d rather be dead than turning a blind eye on someone else’s mishap when he could have done something. It could be someone from the village as well. And so his feet takes him into the line of fire as he bloody curse Steve and all his righteous moral compass, because this is definitely not the best idea right now. Heaven knows what else lurks in this forest where a powerful witch lives.

Fortunately for him, there are no monsters or whatsoever, but instead a rather rumpled looking lad with leaves on his messy, dark brown hair and what seems to be coal stains on his face. The boy’s red and gold coloured clothes has got tinged of ashes and its left sleeve have been ripped off, revealing half of his tanned chest and arms.

Bucky averts his eyes from the display of firm and supple muscles. It’s not polite to ogle at people, especially if they are ladies, his Ma said so.

‘Are you okay?’ he asks, focusing instead on the honey-brown eyes which he thought were safe. But by heavens, they are a pool of intoxication that makes his knees weak. He clears his throat to thwart away any inappropriate thoughts. Again, not polite.

‘Well, I am now,’ the younger man says with a mischievous smile, eyeing Bucky head to toe as if he’s a juicy apple for sale.

There’s some joke in there somewhere that Bucky had missed because he’s not sure that this is happening to him at all. Not after he tried very hard to be well-mannered with this stranger. But the stars just can’t stop testing him.

He clears his throat again, feeling himself blush, which is a little embarrassing and makes him blush deeper. There’s just no winning his luck today.

Well, except meeting this beautiful human being. And yes, this lad is gorgeous despite his current state of disarray. It must be those doe eyes and long lashes.

Bucky offers his hand, ignoring his blush and his sudden found attraction. The stranger takes it and he helps him to his feet.

The lad’s hands were calloused, very different from what Bucky expected, given the boy’s air of nobility. So, this stranger must be a commoner like him, which explains the toned muscles.

‘Oh, wow,’ the boy exclaims, still gripping Bucky’s hands. ‘You’re just perfect, aren’t you?’

‘Excuse me?’

‘Your iron arm,’ he replies, letting go of Bucky’s flesh hand as both of his hands gropes the said metal arm. ‘It’s fascinating. But I can―’

Bucky cuts him off as he pulls his arm back swiftly. It’s been three years, but he’s still conscious over it and at the same time wary of people touching it. Not that a lot has gotten to since he always wore his gloves to hide the prosthetic.

‘Sorry. Didn’t know that was a sensitive topic.’ The boy looks chastised, dropping his empty hands to his sides and not meeting Bucky’s eyes.

‘No, it’s okay,’ Bucky assures, cradling his metal arm closer to his chest. ‘It happened a long time ago. I’m just… not used to people knowing immediately.’

The lad meets his eyes and nods, like he understands. And Bucky feels like it’s genuine. ‘Shall we get going?’

It’s Bucky’s turn to nod.

**

They walk in silence towards the original path with Bucky in the rear. The breeze is much stronger now, it rattles the trees, and their leaves and branches coating the quiet forest with eerie sounds.

‘I’m Tony by the way,’ he introduces. ‘What’s your name, soldier?’

‘ _You_ can call me: Bucky.’

Tony stops and turns to him, eyebrows raise. ‘Is that your real name?’

They found the old path and takes it, both heading up deeper into the mountains. The sky looks like it’s going to pour down: water if it’s not cold enough, and snow if it’s the worst case scenario. Bucky thinks they both need to find shelter soon, unless they both want to die of the cold.

‘And yours is?’ he retorts. ‘I wasn’t born yesterday, you know. There are many things in this forest that shouldn’t be trusted.’

‘I take offense to that,’ Tony says, mockingly putting a hand over his heart. ‘You can rest assure that I am not a fae. And to begin with, you tried to help me out, so I literally owe you.’

‘That won’t stop a fae from taking advantage of me though,’ he reasons. And maybe, he shouldn’t have given his nickname either, even when it’s only Steve who calls him by that name. Too late now.

A gasp and another dramatic hurt expression. ‘On behalf of the faes, I take offense to that.’

‘Did you just admit that you are one?’

Tony snorts elegantly. ‘Wish I was.’ And he sounds like he means it, which makes Bucky curious as to who Tony is, and how does a human want to be part of the Otherworld.

‘That’s not convincing either,’ he says.

The brown haired boy chuckles. ‘At least you’re smart.’

‘Someone has to be with a boy-who-fights-trouble-that’s-triple-his-size as a best friend.’ He doesn’t even know why he shares this to a stranger. To a could-be fae on top of that.

‘A stubborn fellow, eh?’ Tony’s amuse. ‘Sounds like you yourself.’

‘I thought you said that I was the smart one.’ He frowns.

The boy nods. ‘I did,’ he agrees. ‘But that doesn’t mean that you’re not stubborn enough to forego this journey despite the weather.’ They both stare up at the darkening sky. ‘What’s so important anyway?’

‘Medicine.’

Tony’s eyebrows are raised again. ‘Oh, you’re an apothecary, too?’

‘No, I’m not.’ He’s not sure if he should share more to this unknown person. Not that it’s going to do him anymore harm since so far Tony’s been understanding, especially with his arm situation.

And once again, Tony didn’t pry anymore, which could be a good sign as to what sort of person the stranger is. But it’s still not safe.

‘And you? What are you doing this deep into the forest despite the weather?’ He wants to test Tony and what the boy’s willing to share with Bucky, and then he’ll share as much as he has been given. He’ll really prefer it if Tony talks first.

‘Believe it or not I was settling some debts.’ He grimaces at that. Bucky on the other hand is confuse as that’s one of the vaguest answers he’s ever heard. ‘Two weeks ago there was a robbery and they called me in to investigate.’

‘Are you a soldier?’

Tony shakes his head, a small incredulous smile on his lips. ‘No offense to soldiers, as you’ve been one before, I assume, but I don’t like being part of wars. Fighting someone else’s battles is stupid, in my opinion.’

‘Not when you have something to protect,’ he defends, and he’s not sure why he’s getting sensitive about it.

‘That’s just my opinion, soldier,’ Tony reminds, hands raise in a placating manner. ‘But you have a point,’ he says solemnly, bringing his hands down and looking faraway ahead of them. He shrugs. ‘I guess, I’m just some asshole with nothing to protect or cherish,’ his voice sounded young and forlorn.

And there’s a small ache that wraps around Bucky’s heart at the confession. He can’t imagine a life without having someone dear to you, let it be a family member or a friend. As people, they always needed one another to ground them, to make the air deep in their lungs taste sweeter. Such is being human, built with a necessity to connect with others.

‘I don’t think you’re an asshole,’ he amends, holding himself back from touching Tony to comfort. He wants to take back what he said as well, he shouldn’t act so high and mighty. Some people aren’t made for fighting, each person has got their own roles in this earth to begin with. ‘You don’t like war, that’s reason enough not to join. Maybe you want to protect yourself from the horrors of it, that’s also valid… I would have it I have had a choice.

‘But money was necessary,’ he continues, ‘my best friend needed medicine. He’s the reason why I’m up the mountains in this god-forsaken weather.’ He sighs. ‘They promised a good amount of silver to the family of those joining. And in a way, I thought I was also protecting him if I’m out there, while he can be safe inside our borders.’

‘That’s honorable,’ Tony says after a while. ‘You’re a good friend.’

‘I do what I can.’ He shrugs nonchalantly, uncomfortable on being praised for acting like a decent person.

‘So what sort of medicine are you looking for?’ he asks. ‘Like plants? Or tree barks? Tree roots? Animal blood?’

Bucky grimaced in disgust. ‘Animal blood?’

Tony nods. ‘If you know how to use them properly. The proper ingredients to add. Of course it also depends on what kind of illness they have, because that’s the first thing you need to know in order to get the correct blood for the medicine.’ His hands waves as he speaks. ‘And then of course, next would be the right herbal plants to add for the concoction. Those are important, too.’

‘And how do you know all about animal blood as medicine?’ he asks as he halts, dreading the gut feeling he has.

Tony looks back at him and shrugs. ‘It’s what I do.’

‘What exactly do you do?’ He really has got a bad feeling about who Tony might be. He wants to lie to himself that the shiver that ran down his spine was because of the cold wind.

‘Depends,’ Tony replies. ‘It varies from time to time.’

Bucky’s not sure why a sudden sense of fear envelops him at the very idea of Tony being who he think he is. He prepared himself for this encounter. And Tony’s been nothing but kind to him, even if a little dramatic and teasing, and gorgeous and distracting. Maybe that was the lure of witches, they trick people into liking them before taking their soul.

‘You okay there, Buckaroo?’ Tony’s looking at him, and waiting. ‘Wanna go in before the sky pours?’

He meets Tony’s eyes and sees that they’ve reached a clearing. And in the middle of the clearing is a quaint cottage with two chimneys: one small and one huge. The huge one’s exhaling grey thick grey smoke.

‘I’m sure Jarvis has prepared something warm while we wait for this storm to pass,’ Tony states again.

‘You’re _it_ ,’ Bucky mutters incredulously. And he knows that’s not a very polite way of referring to someone. ‘I’m sorry. I… I… I actually came to see you.’ He runs his flesh hand through his hair. ‘I just didn’t know it’s you.’

The boy ― witch ― tilts his head to the side as if in confusion, but at the same time studying Bucky or maybe trying to piece together the situation.

‘I was going to ask you for medicine for my friend,’ Bucky explains. ‘The old apothecary died last spring. And the medicine he used to make my friend isn’t working for him anymore… Please. I… We need your help. Please.’

‘Oh.’ Tony seems to have get it. ‘I thought you’re Nicky’s new apprentice.’

‘What?’

‘Well, you said you were looking for medicine up in the mountain,’ Tony replies. ‘So, I assumed that you’re the new apothecary, but were just being polite when you denied being an apothecary a while back.’

‘No, I’m not.’

‘Yes, you explained.’ Tony continues to stare at him.

‘Are you going to help me? Please.’ He’s not above begging right now. ‘I have money.’

Tony laughs sarcastically. ‘You humans, and your bribes.’

‘What do you want, then?’ he asks sharply. He reminds himself that he needs this witch’s help, for Steve’s sake.

Gone is the kind brown eyes. There’s a dark glint of amusement to those honey coloured ones. ‘Haven’t you heard of the village chant?’ he asks.

_There’s a darkness_

_gathered on the mountains,_

_one must avoid._

_They sell temporary fixes_

_for a hefty price:_

_your soul._

Tony saunters towards him, oozing of power and charisma. Brown eyes grounding Bucky in place as he awaits for his fate in the hands of someone who can easily bring him to his knees if he wants to. Half of him scared, and another half is enthralled by the magic that cloaks Tony into an unstoppable force who can move mountains and dry oceans. 

Each closing step is like an exciting anticipation and terrifying ending. Until he stops a foot away and holds Bucky’s chin in his thumb and forefinger.

‘Can you afford it, soldier?’ he asks in challenge, the tip of his thumb caresses Bucky’s bottom lip. ‘Are you willing to pay?’

Bucky’s been to war, he’s seen his comrades die. He lost his arm, and has to endure the installment of this new iron arm by the court alchemist. He’s also lost his family before becoming a soldier. And he’s not going to lose Steve just because he can’t look at this witch in the eye.

‘You know I don’t believe in that ridiculous chant,’ he tells Tony. ‘My Ma used to tell me believe none of what you’ve heard and only half of what you see.’

‘Smart woman.’

‘She was.’ He notices now that Tony still has dirt on his face and that his clothes are still torn. He remembers those sad eyes and the empty voice. And just like that the fear fades. ‘I don’t believe you to be what they say you were. Otherwise you would have left me in the woods to get lost and not welcome in your home.’

‘Maybe I’m just trying to lure you into my cottage so I could eat you.’

‘You gotta do better than that,’ he tells him with a sneer.

Tony makes a face. ‘You’re no fun.’

‘Am I now?’

He sighs in defeat and moves away from Bucky. ‘I have a reputation to uphold, you know?’ He walks towards his house. ‘C’mon, Buckaroo. Let’s get that medicine for your stubborn friend.’ He turns to Bucky, a devious grin on his face. ‘Besides, I have a hunch that you’re worth keeping around.’ He licks his lips and continues to saunter, confident that Bucky will follow.

Maybe Bucky should have taken that as threat. But then, Steve did say that Bucky’s a hypocrite when he scolds the blond for always getting into trouble when Bucky’s the one who always walks into trouble with open arms.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You know the drill! See you nest time! Byeeeeeeeeeeeee...


End file.
